1,2,3,4
by fearblank
Summary: LilyxScorpius...She was the over-worked architect with no time for love... He was the musician afraid of committing to the wrong person...but one night chnged all that... “Yeah, sure; you owe me now. You can make it up by writing me a song.”


AN:: New story! will be three to four chapters long, all around four to five thousand words (I hope) All LilyxScorpius, with a side of AlbusxOC and RosexOC!!! read please! and review! and can any one think of a summary? I'm uninspired today...

and, as always, thanks to lollie for beta-ing

* * *

Lily groaned and rolled over in her bed as her mobile phone went off. The sound of 3oh3's "Don't Trust Me" pulsed throughout her large bedroom. Her pale hand shot out from under the white linen covers and scrambled around on the side table for the offending object.

"Crap!" she swore loudly as a glass of water fell to the floor with a resounding crash, her hand being splashed with stale water. She pushed herself up off of the mattress and picked up the vibrating phone. She flipped it open and jammed it against her ear. "Hello?" she deadpanned. A glance at the clock showed that it was 5:37.

"Lily! Where the fuck are you!? Mum's chucking a spaz! It's almost as bad as Christmas 2020!" Lily winced as her older brother, Albus, yelled at her. She groaned groggily.

"Al! Where am I supposed to be? It's bloody 5:40 in the morning!' Albus made a sound of something between annoyance and disbelief.

"Runt! You idiot! It's 5:40! In the pm!" Lily moaned, not seeing the point in even having this conversation.

"Shut it about my inability to tell the time! I've been pulling all-nighters for the past few weeks, my sense of time, and direction for that matter, is completely screwed. Where and I supposed to be for what?" Albus sighed. Lily could picture him shaking his head.

"You were supposed to be at the parentals at 4:30 to get ready with Mumfor the Annual Ministry Ball. Which is tonight." Lily's eyes widened and she ran her hand through the red mess that she liked to occasionally call hair.

"Oh no… oh, crap…" She closed her eyes. "What time does it start?"

"Doors open at six. Dinner's served at quarter to seven." Lily sighed deeply as her mind quickly went to work.

"Okay. Tell mum I got held up in a meeting. And that I'll be there at 6:30. It's being held at Kelsey Hall, right?"

"Mmmhmm." Lily heard some noise in the background of the phone. She could only make out her brother's replies. "Yeah Mum,she got held up at work… nah, she said she'll meet us there… half past, I think…" There was a silence for a few moments before he spoke again, the conversation now directed towards her. "You. Owe. Me. Big. Time. I just lied to Mumfor you, Runt." Lily winced, and hoped that her mother would never find out about the deception. Or about Albus' involvement.

"Thank you!" sheyelled into the speaker. She could almost hear him rolling his eyes.

"What evs, lil' sis. Just be there." Lily smirked at him (not that he could see) and put on a bad Texan accent.

"Sure thang, sweet cheeks." She shut the phone on his chuckles.

Lily slid out of bed and used her wand to tidy up the mess that she had caused in the hunt for her phone. The water disappeared and the glass reformed itself once more.

Ten minutes later, she had showered quickly and used her wand to dry her short hair completely straight, instead of it drying naturally in a mess of waves and spiky strands that hung around above her shoulders. She stood before her wardrobe and grabbed out the garment bag that held the dress her mother had chosen for tonight. She threw it on without giving it a proper look and zipped it up at the back, the silky thing fitting perfectly on her. She slid the matching hair piece into place and grabbed her makeup kit. She had no time to be fussing over appearance. On went the basics; a little foundation, some eye liner, eye shadow, mascara and a little glittering dust across her snow pale chest and shoulders. She deemed herself presentable just as her mantle clock rang six. She had half an hour still. She sighed and calmed down. It would only take ten minutes to walk there, and she was not going to apparate or floo and run the risk of embarrassing herself, like she had at the last function she had attended. When she had apparated on top of a foreign minister by accident.

Slowly, she buckled her heels and moved all of her essentials from her every day bag to her small silk clutch. It was still warm outside, as the summer was still alive as it faded into autumn, and so she forwent a coat and just slipped on a light knitted cardigan of green silken wool.

Kelsey Hall was one of the few Wizarding monuments that Muggles were allowed to see, and, on occasion, enter. Lily smiled up at the colossal building of white marble. It had only been a week or so since she had last been here, but for another reason; she had been at the head of a team of architects and builders who were working on the renovations to the inside of the building; making sure that the outside beauty was resounded within.

Upon entrance, her cardigan was taken by a tall man who then ushered her towards the great cherry wood doors which led into the over-sized ballroom. It also led to one of the largest gatherings of important British wizards throughout the year. She took a breath as one of the footmenturned the door handle and swung it wide. The room was crowded with wizards and witches of all ages. Lily gulped and took a deep breath; a look of fake confidence that she had learned during her years studying at Beauxbatons tookcontrol of her features as she made her way down the stairs. She could feel the eyes of others on her, but ignored them as she searched for a familiar face.

She was rewarded well as she left the bottom stair. Albus swept up to her side, his suit slightly crumpled and not wearing a tie. She laughed as she noticed his glasses, which were a horrendous shade of magenta, complete with glittering silver stars.

"Lily, love! Finally! I swear, Mum**'**s going to spontaneously combust if she doesn't see you soon!" Lily laughed as he leant down to kiss her gently on the cheek. "You look gorgeous this evening, my fine lady friend." He winked at her with an exaggerated motion. Lily laughed and swatted him with her hand.

"You don't look too bad yourself," sheadded in. Albus gave her an expectant look. "You look hideous." He laughed along with her. She felt him slip a hand into hers and give it a tug.

"Come. I want you to meet my date." Albus smirked. Lily rolled her eyes.

"What ever, Al. Let'sgo meet this insane woman who believes she can somehow make you behave." She laughed as he used her words as an invitation to jerk her along haphazardly through the crowd. At the same time, she couldn't help but feel as if she was being watched.

* * *

Scorpius scowled slightly as he sipped at his champagne, the bubbles tickling his throat as the pale liquid slid down. He hated these ministry balls. They got on his nerves every time his mother and father dragged him along. Honestly, he would rather be at home doing some work on his latest song, or hanging out with his own friends. This was the worst form of torture in his mind. The girl beside him giggled and fluttered her eyelashes at him in a way which he guessed she thought was sexy. He tried to fight back the look of disgust that he wished to show. She wasn't his type. She was tall and leggy. And blonde. Most men his age would have found her extremely appealing. All Scorpius could see was a face caked in makeup trying to compensate for an air filled mind. The blonde lifted her hand and walked two of her blood red nails walk themselves up his chest.

"So, Scorpius, I heard you're a musician?" Scorpius tried his best not to roll his eyes. Duh. Of course he was a musician. Everyone knew that. Not that he was bragging, but he was one of the most famous Wizard singers of his age who was also famous in the Muggle world; the entire Wizarding population had read in papers such as the prophet about his success under the stage name "Hyperion" . It was the only other reason that he came to this event, the ministry wanting to seem to be connecting to the young and famous. The first being that his parents insisting that he join them. He could never refuse his mother.

"Yes," hedeadpanned "I'm a musician. What do you do?" The girl stared blankly at him for a moment.

"I'm a PA. For the information minister," she replied smugly. In his mind, Scorpius snorted. More like she sleeps with him for pay rises. "I've heard sooo much about you." She licked her lips. "Maybe we could blow this event and go back to my place." She winked saucily. Scorpius shuddered. "Or yours, I'm really not fussed." Scorpius cleared his throat. He could feel bile rising.

"I'm sorry. I promised my parents that I'd stay." _Thank Merlin_. "I can't." _Not like I would go with you any way. Hooker._ The blonde looked put out.

"Maybe I'll catch you after dinner. We can do something then." She waggled her eyebrows.

"Thanks, but no thanks. My girlfriend wouldn't like that." The girl looked shocked.

"Girlfriend? I haven't seen anything about a girlfriend." Scorpius nodded. This was always his last resort. The girlfriend card. Too bad the "Girlfriend" was imaginary.

"Yeah, we like to keep away from the public eye, you know?" He had to hide a smirk at her look of disbelief.

"Oh. Bye." The blonde turned without even one more suggestive look and stalked off to find a new man to prey on. Scorpius sighed deeply in relief. As he stretched his arms slightly, a movement from the top of the stairs caught his attention and he found himself looking up. And his jaw dropping.

A young woman stood in front of the grand cherry wood doors. She was alone seemed to be fidgeting with her green clutch purse. Her dress was a strapless one that had a tight bodice and a skirt that flowed from her waist to mid calve. It was green silk and was covered by a layer of black, flower**-**patterned lace. She started to walk down the stairs with an air of confidence and grace surrounding her. Her red hair flickedout slightly above her bare, pale shoulders with a green headband nestled just behind her fringe. She seemed to be looking around. Perhaps for someone familiar. Or maybe just looking at the faces.

Scorpius found himself moving forwards, drawn inexplicably to the green clad beauty. He was almost to her, and she was almost to the bottom of the grand staircase, when a sight made him stop in his tracks. Albus Potter, his old rival back in his days at Hogwarts, had swept up besides her, a large grin on his face. He watched, somewhat saddened, as the red head laughed at Potter for no visible reason. It was a beautiful laugh. Why was it that Albus Potter seemed to beat him at getting everything? He would never have a chance with her now; not while Potter was around making his life miserable. Even in his now morose state, Scorpius couldn't help but to take notice of her height. She only came up to Potter's shoulder. He was a few inches taller than Potter, so she must be quite short. Nothing like all of those leggy blondes who were constantly hitting on him.

"Lily, love! Finally!" Potter all but yelled. He said something else, but in a quieter tone, so Scorpius couldn't hear what was said. The gorgeous women laughed. And then Potter kissed her. Scorpius glared. So, it was on the cheek, but still; Potter had kissed her, and she had let him. There was another minute of conversation between the two at the stairs, Potter winked and the woman kept laughing. Scorpius felt a tug at the pit of his stomach as she playfully hit Potter's shoulder. She said something to him, a grin playing across her features. There was silence for a moment before they both started laughing. Potter spotted him looking in their direction. He gave Scorpius a look that seemed to be confused and worried at the same time, but not boastful. Scorpius watched as Potter slipped a hand into the woman's and tug at it. He said something and smirked arrogantly. She replied in a tone to low for Scorpius to make out and before he knew it, Potter had disappeared with the redhead in tow. Scorpius frowned as his eyes followed the through the crowd. He was about to follow the pair and try to get the woman on her own, but a small hand grabbed his shoulder. He turned to see his mother looking up at him, her eyes twinkling brightly.

"Dinner's starting. I told your father I would bring you back to our table." Scorpius could only nod and follow her back to their seats; disappointment flooded him as he realized that he may not she the woman again tonight, due to the crowd that filled the ballroom.

Two hours later found Scorpius bored out of his mind once more. No more women had tried to flirt with him, and if they did, he just ignored them until they gave up and left him alone. The dancing had started after the meal had finished. The only dances that Scorpius had given were to his mother and to his great aunt on his father's side. He found himself watching the dance floor with disinterest. His silver eyes stared atthe pairs of feet twirling past him. He had seen Potter go past a few times, but each time he had been accompanied by a tall brunette who kept making her dance partner laugh. Scorpius wondered if the red head knew that her date was being so blatantly unfaithful. But then again, Potter never was the most faithful person. He had dated around quite a bit during his seven years at Hogwarts. Scorpius had watched the schoolgirls come and go like seasons as they had taken their turns at the Potter golden boy. He sometimes felt sorry for them. But then he would remember that it was Potter they were dating, and that they should know better.

More feet twirled by and the song changed to a slow one, meant for couples. Right in his line of vision, two sets of shoes were rotating. One pair were the regulation black leather that most males wore. The other set was a pair of deadly green heels. Scorpius glanced up to the owner and realized with a start that it was the red haired mystery woman, dancing with a fat old man who was a half foot shorter than her, which had to be quite a rare occurrence. She had a look of pain plastered across her pretty face as the older man rotated her on the spot, his hands slipping dangerously towards her pert bottom. She spotted him watching and gave him a wide-eyed stare. Scorpius chuckled in amusement, which she noticed, and her stare turned to a glare. She mouthed the words "Save me" at him. Scorpius pointed at himself and the redhead nodded quickly. Scorpius smiled and stood, he came up behind the old man, just as he was about to squeeze his dance partners' rump, and gave him a tap on the shoulder.

* * *

Lily was in hell. Or worse. One of the dirty older men who worked in the ministry had asked her for a dance. More like a chance to feel her up. For once though, her partner was quite a way shorter than her. She would have been bemused by this fact, ifthe midget hadn't been trying to grope her ass. She looked around desperately for help, when she saw another man watching her. He was tall and lanky, and was slumped forwards in his seat. His hair was pale blonde and his silver eyes seemed to penetrate her soul. She would have been weak at the knees from the strength of his gaze. If the midget wasn't trying to feel her up.

She found herself staring at the blonde, a plea in her gaze. The man chuckled, his silver eyes alight with amusement. She felt her stomach drop at the wondrous sight that was him laughing. She glared at him half-heartedly. Maybe he would help her, she thought hopelessly. "Save me," shemouthed in a desperate last attempt. The handsome man smiled and cutely pointed at himself. Lily almost smiled, but kept her glare as she nodded. He smiled in seeming amusement and stood, which surprised Lily; not many guys would do that for her. Lily felt the midget's hands reach her ass and go in for the squeeze. The blonde tapped him on the shoulder.

The fat midget jumped in surprise, turning to glare at Lily's saviour.

"Mind if I cut in?" The man-midget glared at the blonde with deep loathing for his "ill-timed" question. He was about to answer, and say something inappropriate was Lily's guess, when Lily answered his question

"Of course not." She smiled at him beatifically. The midget-man stalked away into the crowd.

Lily expected the blonde to leave after that, and so, she was pleasantly surprised when he took her arms and placed them on his shoulders. He himself wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her close. Lily felt light-headed at the scent of his delicious after-shave.

"You're welcome," hesaid after a few moments worth of silent swaying. Lily glanced up and saw a gleam of amusement in his silver eyes. She playfully raised an eyebrow.

"Who said I was going to thank you?" The blonde just smiled. Lily couldn't help but to smile back. "Thank you."

"Scorpius." Lily furrowed her brows.

"What?" The man laughed. Lily felt weak-kneed again.

"I meant you should say; 'Thank you Scorpius'. It is my name after all." Lily smiled to herself.

"Family name?" She questioned. Scorpius nodded in return.

"Yeah. My family has an obsession with weird names…" He trailed off, amusement still alight in his silver eyes.

"Mmmm…" Lily found herself agreeing with him. "My family has an obsession with flowers." She rolled her eyes "Lily." Scorpius nodded once.

"Well, it has been a great honour saving you, Miss Lily." Lily giggled slightly. She was acting so unlike her usual self tonight.

"Thank you for saving me, Mister Scorpius. You did a great deed for me." She nodded seriously before they both laughed. The song ended, and Lily reluctantly let go of his shoulders. She noticed the Scorpius frowned at the loss of contact.

"Perhaps, Miss Lily, as payment for my great and valiant deed, you might agree to be my dance partner for the rest of this evening?" His eyes were filled with hope, and Lily found herself grinning madly at his suggestion; maybe he was attracted to her as she was to him.

"Of course, mister Scorpius. It's the least I could do." He grinned back at her and took her in his arms again.

* * *

Lily greatly enjoyed Scorpius' company. He was charming; a true gentleman. He treated her with respect; like an equal and not like a piece of meat. He made her laugh with the strangest stories from his childhood and made her feel like she could open up to him. The two of them had claimed a deserted table in the far corner of the ballroom, and were sipping from champagne glasses. In the ice bucket before them was another full bottle, which they had stolen from a waiter when he hadn't been looking. Lily was sitting facing Scorpius, who had her feet in his lap; massaging them softly. Her shoes lay beneath her seat on the floor.

"So," Lily looked up from where she was watching the bubble streams in her tall glass. Scorpius looked at her seriously as his fingers traced the arches of her feet as he spoke. "You never told me what you do for a living." Lily smirked.

"Neither did you, Scorpi." Lily giggled; she was slightly tipsy from the amount of champagne she had already consumed. Scorpius grimaced at the name.

"Well, I for one, am a Musician." Lily giggled again.

"You're a liar!" Scorpius' brows furrowed, making Lily want to lean forwards and smooth them out. But she wasn't that drunk.

"No, I really am a musician. I play piano." Lily's eyes widened in drunken amazement.

"Really?" Scorpius nodded his head. Lily gasped at his confession. "Can you… sing?" Scorpius smiled and nodded again. "Can you sing for me now?" He shook his head, making her pout. "Please…?"

"Nah… don't feel like it… another time…?" She noticed, even in her slightly intoxicated state, that there was hope shining in his eyes.

She waved her hand non-committedly at him.

"Yeah, sure; you owe me now." She sighed and leaned back in her seat, her feet sliding forwards so that they were pressing into Scorpius' stomach. "You can make it up by writing me a song." Scorpius snorted as he rubbed up and down her calves, tracing patterns as he went. "I feel sleepy." She closed her eyes and her head fell back against the top of her chair. Scorpius laughed. Lily felt like she was in heaven. He had such a beautiful laugh.

"Lily?" Lily opened her eyes a few minutes later to see a pair of identical brown ones looking down at her. "Are you okay?" Lily yawned and stretched her arms above her head, her legs falling off of Scorpius' lap.

"Yeah Mum. 'M fine!" Her mother raised an eyebrow at her.

"Well, we're all leaving. You'll be all right getting home by yourself?" Lily nodded as she let her eyes wander. Across from her, Scorpius was slumped over in sleep. His jacket rested on the chair behind him, the first few buttons of his shirt were undone and his tie was shoved in the pocket. From besides her, Ginny chuckled. "So, you found yourself a friend tonight?' Lily laughed at her mother's sly question.

"Yes, Mum. He's sweet. Saved me from an ass-groping midget." Ginny rolled her eyes.

"Well, I'll leave you to it then. I'll see you soon?" Lily grinned as she hugged her mum awkwardly from her position on the chair.

"Course mum! I need a clean environment every now and then!" Ginny laughed again and kissed Lily's forehead gently.

"Bye, Lil." Lily watched as her mother walked off to find her dad. She let her attention wander to Scorpius and studied his well**-**defined features. Even in her intoxicated state, she could still appreciate just how handsome her dance partner was in comparison to other guys she had dated previously. She nudged her foot into his stomach and laughed as he grunted at impact. She continued her actions for a few moments until his hands grabbed her feet and he lifted his head wearily.

"What?" Lily smiled and let her feet drop from his lap.

"I'm going home now." Scorpius frowned at her as she stood up, stretching her arms high over her head.

"But, I don't want you to go…" He whined like a child. Lily giggled and grabbed his hand from his lap, hoisting him to his feet. Scorpius gave her a confused look.

"You can walk me home then." At this statement, Scorpius' face brightened visibly.

"Okay. I just…" Scorpius' answer was cut off as an older woman with straight brown hair joined the duo.

"You weren't going to leave without saying goodbye, now were you Scorpius?" Scorpius pouted and Lily snorted.

"Sorry Mum. I just wanted to take Lily home," he said and pointed at her. Lily smiled at his mother. Scorpius' mother looked her up and down and smiled brightly.

"Yes dear, you should. A woman like Lily here shouldn't have to leave without someone to get them home safely." Scorpius was all smiles. So much, in fact, that he missed the wink that Lily received from his mother. "I'll let you two go now." She turned to look straight at Lily. "It was very nice meeting you tonight, Lily." Lily smiled once more and saluted the woman.

"Not at all, the pleasure was mine ma'am." Scorpius' mother rolled her eyes in such a way that Lily was instantly reminded of her mother. She grabbed Scorpius' hand and started to pull him towards the door. "Bye Mrs. Scorpius' Mother!" She called out behind her as they went.

"Bye-bye Mum!" She heard Scorpius yell from behind her. The two of them managed to stumble out of the front doors of the building and Lily steered them in the direction of her flat.

* * *

She was holding his hand. Scorpius' addled brain was stuck in a one-thought loop. She was holding his hand. Lily, the beatific and smart and funny and insanely good-looking Lily, was holding his hand. He was in heaven. Even though he had only met her spare hours ago, he was already enamoured with her. Perhaps it was the champagne doing its work to his systems, but Scorpius felt inexplicably drawn to the red-head besides him. Since they had left Kelsey Hall twenty minutes ago, she hadn't let go of his hand. From besides him Lily sighed. She leaned her head across and onto his shoulder tiredly. He would have lifted her into his arms in any other state, but he wasn't that far gone as to not realize that he would end up falling and hurting them both. He felt a shudder run through her body and resonate slightly against his arm. Scorpius stopped walking and Lily turned to face him, confusion clear in her glassy eyes.

"You're cold," hestated. Lily shrugged. Scorpius rolled his eyes at her and shrugged his way out of his jacket. He felt the sensitive hairs on his arms rise as the coldness of the night seeped into his shirt, but kept a straight face as he placed the black material around the girl's small, bare shoulders.

"Thank you," shemumbled as they started walking again. Scorpius slipped his arm around her waist and felt her lean heavily on him. He smiled down at her, even though her half-closed eyes were focusing on the pavement, not looking at him. She stopped suddenly and Scorpius kept pulling her along in the direction they had been going. "Scorpius. This is my apartment." Scorpius stopped pulling.

"Oh." Lily looked up and smiled. She walked towards the front door of the building and fished for her keys in her small bag.

"You wanna come up?" sheasked him. Scorpius felt hope growing in him as he followed her inside and to the elevator.

"You live in a Mugglebuilding?" he questioned curiously; not many people he knew had even considered moving to a Muggle area.

"Hmm?" Lily lifted her head from his shoulder slightly. "Yeah. It was cheaper than anywhere else, and still really nice…" She trailed off as the doors pinged and opened onto the sixth, and top, floor. She pulled him down the short hall and they ended up stopping outside of a door**, **which had been painted a pale yellow.

"So…" Scorpius rubbed the back of his neck. He watched as Lily licked her lips and gulped at the sight.

"So…" She looked up at him. "I guess this is goodnight then?" Scorpius nodded and shoved his hands into his trouser pockets.

"Yeah, I guess. I had fun tonight, Miss Lily." Lily smiled radiantly up at him.

"Me too, Mister Scorpius." Scorpius smiled softly. He seemed to be smiling a lot more tonight than he had before. There was an awkward pause and Scorpius found himself staring at the pattern of the carpet.

"Well, I should-."

"Do you wanna come in?" His head snapped up to look at Lily, who was biting her lip nervously. He sucked in a breath and nodded hastily.

"Yeah, yeah I do." She gave him a coy smile as she unlocked the door and pulled him inside by the hand.

END CHAPTER

* * *

AN:: can any one write me a summary? best one gets a mention and possibly a small character part later on... °°


End file.
